Sister, Sister
by writergal24
Summary: Victoire loves Teddy. Dominique loves Teddy. Teddy is married to Victoire. All hope seems lost for Dom, until... oh, no. Written as an extension of my story A House Full of Gingers. Oneshot. TedxVic. TedxDom. T for themes and language.


**Disclaimer: No. I still don't own Harry Potter. Or Teddy.**

**Alright, for those of you who don't know, I have another story called A House Full of Gingers, made up of 100-word chapters that show sneak peeks into the lives of the next generation. For the fiftieth chapter (which is somehow already over twenty chapters ago...), I asked readers to pick their favorite chapter for me to expand upon. So, here is the one that was chosen. Hope you enjoy!**

Dominique had been in love with Teddy Lupin for as long as she could remember.

While she was wild and loud, he was soft and sweet. His smile, no matter what it looked like that day, could always light up a room. She loved the way his hair showed his emotions, the way he loved Harry more than Dom loved her own father.

Everything about him drove her crazy.

Except for when he started dating her sister.

* * *

Their relationship officially started on Victoire's first day of her seventh year at Hogwarts. Teddy got out of Auror training for the day to come see her. His hair was red.

He told her that he was really sad to see her go.

Then they kissed.

Then James interrupted.

"Are you two _snogging_?"

Victoire and Teddy broke apart, startled. "I'm… I'm just seeing her off," Teddy defended himself, while Victoire smiled largely at her cousin.

"Really? Are you going to see me off the same way?" James said with a glint in his eye.

Victoire laughed, but Teddy scowled. "Scram, James," he said.

James grinned at the pair. "Bye, Teddy! See you at Christmas!"

James disappeared into the mist.

"Your brother," Victoire teased.

"At least I don't have to spend the year with him," Teddy said, but they both knew he was kidding. Teddy loved James, and Albus and Lily, like they were his brothers and sister. Of course, that did mean that they got on his nerves sometimes.

"But we don't get to spend the year together," Victoire said, frowning.

"We'll write," Teddy promised her. "And maybe I could come visit during one of the Hogsmeade visits?"

"I'd like that," she said, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

And from then on, Teddy and Victoire were a couple, truly bringing Teddy into the family.

* * *

Dominique had known that Victoire liked Teddy since Dom's first year. Victoire had told her, with a giggle and a giddy smile on her face. Of course, Victoire was dating another guy at the time. Besides, she was only a third year, while Teddy was a fifth year _and _a prefect.

Dom had smiled and laughed, concealing the fact that she felt the exact same way.

* * *

Victoire really did love Teddy. He'd been her playmate since they were young, since she was closest in age to him.

Then they went to Hogwarts at around the same time.

Teddy made her happy. He was just so _good_ to her. He was so much different than all of her other boyfriends.

One of Victoire's friends once suggested that she only dated the other guys to make Teddy jealous.

But Victoire didn't think that was really true. Sure, she knew that none of those boys would ever be as good as Teddy, but she did like them too.

* * *

Dominique was asked to be the maid of honor at Teddy and Victoire's wedding.

Dom controlled her anger for once in her life. She smiled and said yes. Then she Flooed directly to Fred's flat and smashed one of his lamps into the wall.

That was the day that Fred learned that Victoire was marrying Teddy. It was also the day he learned that his other cousin was in love with him.

Fred tried not to take sides. He'd always liked Dom a little bit better because they were closer in age, but he didn't want to favor one cousin over the other. Besides, he figured, it didn't really matter what he thought. It was between them.

So Fred told Dominique that she should tell Victoire she didn't want to be in the wedding.

Dom looked up at him, sweat glistening on her forehead so that her strawberry-blond hair was stuck to it in clumps. There was a wild look in her eye. Then she proceeded to yell at him about why that was a horrible idea.

"It will only make them more suspicious! No, I just have to grin and bear it," she screeched at him.

Fred was just worried that the "bearing it" part wouldn't work out very well. He knew his cousin, and "bearing it" wasn't exactly one of her strengths.

* * *

Her sister's wedding was the worst day of Dominique's life. During the entire ceremony, she stood and smiled next to the happy couple by the altar. She looked gorgeous, of course. Maybe Dom was no Victoire, but she still was part Veela. And her mother had curled her normally-unruly hair so that it fell down her back beautifully. She wore a slender, lavender dress that matched the flowers in Vicky's bouquet.

But behind Dom's bouquet, her nails were digging holes in her palm.

Dom spent most of the night dancing with her cousins. Fred was the only one who knew about her crush on Teddy, but the others must have sensed that something was up, because they were being unusually pleasant towards her. James didn't even prank her once.

Or maybe it was just the mood at the party.

Whatever it was, Dom was somewhat grateful that her cousins were there for her. But it still didn't make her feel any better.

The night took an even worse turn when Teddy came up to her and requested to dance.

Dom barely touched him as he turned her around the dance floor.

"Oh, come on, where is it?" Teddy asked.

"What?" Dom snapped.

Teddy's hair softened and Dom felt bad, but Teddy brushed it off. "Where's the comment about how I just made the biggest mistake of my life?"

Dom tried to grin. "Stuck with Victoire for the rest of your life," she said and then shuddered.

But Teddy didn't buy it.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked her, his brow creasing.

"Nothing," Dom lied.

He was about to press on when Ginny came over and announced that it was her turn to dance with a huge smile in Dom's direction.

What Dominique hated was that they all thought they were being nice to her, but their innocent remarks left deep wounds. So she left.

* * *

Dominique was the first one to know that Victoire was having an affair.

It was two years after the wedding, and Vicky had owled her the day before, asking if she could come over and help her paint the living room sometime that week.

So Dom had agreed. She knew Teddy was away on an Auror mission, and she knew Victoire must have been as worried as she was. So she said yes.

But when Dom Flooed to their flat, she couldn't find Victoire.

Eventually she did. On Vicky's bed. With another man.

Less than two seconds after she'd opened the door and seen her sister there, Dominique was gone.

* * *

Victoire took to following Dom around for the rest of the week. Everywhere Dom went – from work, to her flat (as a student teacher, Dom had the option of not sleeping at Hogwarts, so she usually didn't), to the coffee shop around the corner, to the Burrow.

She kept apologizing. She kept saying she was sorry.

"WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING TO ME?" Dominique finally screamed at her when Victoire appeared in the frozen aisle at the grocery store.

"I just… you aren't going to tell him, are you?"

Dom had never seen Victoire look so afraid. Victoire was the Gryffindor, the Head Girl. She was the one that had all of the answers to everything. She could fix anything. And she wasn't afraid of anything, either. She scoffed at spiders, smiled at barking dogs. She faced danger with a smirk and a hex. She'd considered becoming an Auror with Teddy, before she found that her real passion was in law. And with Vicky on the case, you could be sure that you were going to win. She was FIERCE.

But now, Victoire looked like a scared little girl.

"I love him, Dom. I really do. I can't even imagine… it would hurt him so much if he knew," Victoire pleaded.

"He deserves to know," Dominique said, somehow sounding twenty times more confident as she felt.

"But it will never happen again!"

Dom shook her head. "That's not a very good argument, Victoire."

Dominique turned around and headed back down the aisle, forgetting that she hadn't gotten any milk yet.

"It'll crush him, Dom," Victoire said. "He's strong, but he's not that strong."

Dom turned around as fire filled her stomach. "This is why you don't deserve him!" she shrieked. "You treat him like he's a little kid. He doesn't need you to protect him, Victoire. Maybe he did once, maybe _I _did once, but we've both grown up. Now it's your turn."

And she left Victoire standing there, bewildered, as the other customers stared at her.

* * *

Teddy had a welcome-home-party at the Burrow. The whole family was invited, if they wanted to come. It was Teddy's first mission, after all, and the whole family had been worried. Plus, he'd been gone for two and a half weeks.

Dominique went, obviously.

A large group of them (which did not include Victoire) sat around in the living room as Teddy recounted his adventure, and then the conversation began to drift to whether James would be one of the starting chasers on the Holyhead Harpies that fall. (James claimed yes, obviously.)

So Dom took advantage of the moment. "Hey, Teddy," she said.

He turned to look at her from his seat beside her on the couch.

"Uncle George finally finished building the shed for Granddad. Do you want to go see?"

Teddy shrugged. "Sure," he replied.

The pair went out into the yard and walked over to the shed.

"Wow, it looks pretty good," Teddy said, looking over it.

"Well, considering how long it took to make it," Dom laughed. Uncle George had probably been working on it since Teddy graduated from Hogwarts.

They walked in silence for a moment, and Dom started to lead him out into the field to make sure that they were far enough away from the Burrow. "Did you see Victoire this morning?"

"Uh huh," Teddy replied.

"Did she say anything… interesting?"

Teddy's hair turned pink and his eyebrows rose. "Vicky said that nobody else knew!" he said, looking confused.

"Oh, I know." She paused for a moment. "Teddy, I… I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" Teddy repeated. "Why would you be sorry? I'm so excited! I'm going to be a father!" Teddy laughed like this was the craziest thing in the world. "I mean, I am a bit nervous, but I honestly can't wait."

Dominique looked away from him so that he couldn't see the shock on her face. A father? Oh no.

Victoire was pregnant.

"I… I meant sorry because… you weren't there when she found out," Dom fibbed.

Teddy's smile vanished as he looked at her carefully. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on, I can tell when you're hiding things from me," he insisted, stepping in front of her so she couldn't walk any further.

"It's nothing!"

"Dominique!" he exclaimed.

"Don't call me that!" she screamed back.

Both of them were breathing heavily as they apologized.

"Look, there's something I have to tell you but…" Dom glanced back at the house. "Not here. And I need to think about it. You have lunch breaks, right?"

"11 to 12," he responded.

"Great. This Wednesday, meet me at… the Hog's Head."

"The Hog's Head? Why not just the Leaky Cauldron?" he asked, making a face. Teddy had had some bad encounters at the Hog's Head.

Dom waved her hand. "It'll be fine. Meet me there at 11:10. I'll need a few minutes to get there from the castle and my last class ends at 10:45."

"Alright…"

"And Teddy? Don't tell Vicky."

Teddy's eyes widened, but before he could protest, Dom had turned and she was gone.

* * *

Demons haunted Dominique for the next three days. Every moment that she wasn't teaching, she was going through the pros and cons.

Teddy deserved to know.

But there was a baby on the way.

How could she ruin that baby's life before it was even born?

She hardly slept. She decided to spend the night at Hogwarts on Monday night (in her room that she hardly ever slept in) in hopes that being at the place she'd considered home for so many years would tell her what to do. But she discovered nothing, other than a few pupils that were out of bed. She just spent the entire night wandering the halls, jumping every time she heard a noise, as though she was a student still and James hadn't let her borrow the Invisibility Cloak.

Before she knew it, it was Wednesday morning, and she still didn't know what she was going to do.

* * *

"Teddy?" Dom said softly.

Teddy's eyes popped up from the menu he'd been reading. They were grey that day. Dom liked Teddy's eyes best when they were grey. Victoire liked it when they were blue.

"If I had bad news to tell you… would you want me to tell you?"

Teddy's hair darkened. "What kind of bad news?"

"Just answer the question. Please. Would you rather know, or not know?"

Teddy hung his head and was silent for a long moment. "Does this have to do with Vicky?" he asked finally.

"Maybe," Dom replied.

"Alright, tell me," Teddy said, finally looking back up at her.

Dominique froze. Because now that Teddy was sitting in front of her, she wasn't sure that she could.

"Tell me," Teddy insisted.

She loved him, and this was going to put him through hell, she knew. How could she put him through hell? But she had to tell him. She had to.

"Victoire cheated on you," Dom spat out.

Teddy's hair gradually turned gray.

Dom had never seen Teddy's hair gray before.

"Is this a joke?" he asked shakily.

"No, Teddy," Dom said and her eyes began to fill with tears. "I wish it was but… I walked in on them last week. I'm… I'm so sorry."

Teddy's eyes were guarded. He rose suddenly and Apparated, without so much as a goodbye.

What had she expected, really? That he would fall on top of her? That he would thank her for telling the truth? Maybe she had expected that, subconsciously. Maybe she'd been hoping that now he'd leave Victoire and finally notice her… Dom felt guilty.

Really, she should just be happy that Teddy hadn't yelled at her.

* * *

Dominique was woken in the middle of the night by her bedroom door banging open. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at the intruder.

Victoire's wand was pointed at her, too.

"Vicky, what's…?"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Victoire screamed, slowly walking closer to her sister.

As Victoire lined up with the dim light that came from the hallway, Dom saw that her hair was wet and clumpy, her face was lined with mascara, and her eyes were beyond bloodshot. There was no Veela charm coming off of her at that point.

"Victoire…"

"NO. You _told _him. Even when I asked you not to," Victoire said. "You betrayed me. You're the worst sister in the entire world."

"And if I hadn't told him, I would have been the worst cousin in the world."

Victoire's nostrils flared. "It wasn't yours to tell."

"But it was."

Dominique rose from her bed, and the girls stood wand to wand, staring each other down.

"You don't get it, do you? Teddy's going to leave me now. And I love him more than anything."

"Then you shouldn't have hurt him."

Victoire's teeth clenched.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Mama wouldn't be very happy at that, and I know you just love to make Mama happy," Dom snarled.

Victoire tensed at the mention of their mother. "Leave her out of this."

Dominique laughed. "But you do everything for her, don't you, Vicky? You're perfect for her. And that's why she loves you more than me."

"She does _not_."

"But she does. Because you have her hair and her grace, and I'm too much of a Weasley to ever please her. Plus, I don't even bother anymore. I don't want to play her games."

"This isn't about Mama!"

Victoire was crying hysterically once again.

"Do yourself a favor, Victoire, and go get some help," Dominique spat before Apparating to Potter Manor and collapsing on the floor, in hysterics, in front of her aunt.

She didn't even realize that Teddy was on the other side of the house doing the same thing with Uncle Harry.

* * *

Three days later, Teddy emerged from the cave known as Harry's study and went to the first place he could think of: Dominique's flat.

They sat awkwardly in the little living room area.

Dom finally said, "So do you regret letting me tell you?"

"No, I'm glad you did," Teddy said softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Teddy looked at her cautiously, and then nodded.

"So… what's going on?" Dominique asked.

Teddy sighed and then said, "We're getting a divorce."

"You decided that quickly?" Dom said, gaping.

"I can't, Dom. I can't live with her knowing that there's a possibility that she'd do it again. I love her, I really do. And she loves me, too. But… but it's not going to work."

"Well," Dom said, letting out a big breath, "You're welcome to stay here if you need a place to crash. I stay at Hogwarts most nights anyway." A lie, but Teddy didn't need to know that.

"It's okay. I'm staying at Harry's for a while. They have plenty of room."

Dominique knew that there was one more question she had to ask.

"What about the baby?"

Teddy frowned deeply. "She's keeping it. Harry already got me a lawyer. He said that I can ask for part-time custody, or even full-time custody. But it's not going to be easy," Teddy finished.

"Wow. You guys are really serious about this," Dom observed.

"Yeah. I just… I almost feel bad for Victoire."

"What? Why?"

Teddy made a face. "Harry and Ginny and almost everyone is taking my side on this. Who's helping her?"

Nobody. That should have been Dom helping her. But Dom wasn't. Dom was helping Teddy.

* * *

"Teddy, there's… there's something I have to tell you," Dominique said.

He looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"I… I think I'm in love with you," she blurted out.

Teddy looked at her for a long moment. Then he rose and sat down next to her on the sofa. He continued to stare at her.

And then their lips crashed together.

Teddy was the one to break away, after only a moment. "Dominique, I can't do this. I… I can't."

"Why not?"

"Dom… I like you. But your sister is my ex-wife. Your nephew is my son. It wouldn't be right."

"But, Teddy…"

"I can't, Dom."

And once again, she watched helplessly as he disappeared from her flat.

* * *

When Dom walked into the coffee shop, Victoire was already there. She'd gotten the owl earlier that week, and she figured that she should probably go. After all, it had been over six months since she'd last spoken to his sister. The divorce case had just wrapped up. Teddy seemed somewhat happier than he'd been before.

Victoire greeted her sister with a simple smile, perhaps sensing that a hug would be too much. She wore a light blue sweater and a pencil skirt, and her hair was perfectly straight. Dominique had forgotten just how much she looked like their mother. But the most surprising thing was her bulging stomach. She was _very_ pregnant.

"So… why here?" Dominique asked. They were in a random Muggle coffee shop that she'd never even heard of.

"I figured that we'd never really be alone at the Leaky Cauldron."

Dom nodded. "True. So… what's up?"

"I just…" Victoire paused. "I wanted to apologize for how I acted."

Dominique helped back her remark of "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Instead, she said, "Uh huh."

"It wasn't fair of me at all to ask you not to tell Teddy. I mean, he's practically your cousin. And I know I'm your sister, but I wasn't the victim in this situation." Victoire smiled. "I think you did the right thing."

Dom was quiet for a moment. "You're apologizing?"

Victoire laughed. "Yes."

"I'm not sure I can forgive you a hundred percent. You hurt Teddy, you hurt me, and you hurt the family. I… I want to forgive you, but I can't," Dominique said.

Victoire's smile tightened. "I can respect that."

"But… truce, I suppose. I mean, I didn't exactly behave properly, either."

And like that, Victoire's fake smile turned real again. "Good, because I missed you, Dom."

"Um… so, what have you been doing the past six months?" Dominique asked, hoping to move away from the gushy talk.

"Well, uh, this," Victoire said with a laugh, gesturing to her stomach. "I got a new job at a Muggle law firm. And, um…"

Dominique gaped as Victoire blushed yet again. Who was this?

"I'm not sure if you remember Brendan Carrol from Hogwarts? He was in my year. I'm actually seeing him."

Dom nodded slowly. "Already?" she questioned lightly.

"Already," Victoire confirmed. "He… Merlin, Dom, I can't even describe. He has been so understanding throughout this whole process. He's supported me through the divorce, taken me to all of my doctor's appointments, and just done everything right."

"And Teddy?"

"Teddy and I got a divorce, Dom."

Dominique made a face.

"I'm sure Teddy has started dating again already, hasn't he?"

Dom pondered this. She and Teddy had kissed a few months ago. The week after, they'd ignored each other, and then they'd gone right back to normal: joking around, having fun, just being there for each other. They'd never brought up the kiss, even though Dom thought about it quite a bit.

"I suppose…" Dominique said.

"Well, then I'm happy for him," Victoire said with a beam. "You'll tell him that, won't you?"

Dom tried to smile at her sister. "Sure." Dominique wasn't the type to easily forgive, but she knew Teddy would before she could say _Vicky_.

* * *

A few weeks later, Dom was sick of it. She wanted Teddy. But his story was the same. He wanted to also, but he couldn't. She tried to kiss him. He gave in for a moment, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to, but he pulled away all too soon.

"No, Dominique," he said softly, and he turned to leave.

"We'll buy a house in the country!" Dominique shrieked as Teddy started to walk away from her.

He froze. "In the country," he repeated without turning around to look at her.

"Yes, where nobody will ever find us."

Teddy turned around, a tired look on his face. "And what would we do in the country?"

"Well, we'd raise a family. We could grow crops to raise money. I'm sure Uncle Neville would be happy to give us some pointers."

"And what would happen when the kids became old enough to go to Hogwarts?"

"They could go, if they wanted to," Dom insisted. "And if not… we would home-school them. I could teach Potions, Herbology, and Transfiguration, and you would teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and History of Magic. They don't need much more schooling than that, do they?"

In three steps, Teddy was back and he wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her. Then he broke away after a long moment. "You have helped me so much through everything… I love you. You know that, right?"

"Not as much as I love you," she whispered, resting her head on his chest.

"But we can't do that, Dom," he continued. "I have a son. Here. With your sister. I can't leave, and you can't either. You belong at Hogwarts, teaching. And we can't hold kids hostage with no social interaction in the middle of nowhere."

Dom pulled away from him and looked at him. Her eyes held his like a prison and she said determinedly, "Ted Remus Lupin. I just got you. I can't lose you already. I don't know how we'll make it work, but somehow we will. Okay?"

Teddy looked cautious, but he grabbed her hand. "Okay."

**Alright, just a few things:**

**1. The baby was Teddy's. I know I never addressed that, but it was.**

**2. I know in the chapter that this was taken from (45 if you are curious), Victoire was totally drunk. So, yeah, that detail didn't really work because she can't really drink while she's pregnant. I'm sorry. I'm bad at continuity.**

**3. As I was writing this, I started to like Victoire less and less, but I tried not to let that interfere with the story. So hopefully her characterization isn't too biased.**

**Now, please, please, please let me know what you thought of this! Thanks for reading!**

**~writergal24**


End file.
